The present invention is related to laser welding, and particularly to a method and apparatus for monitoring weld quality during pulsed laser welding. The present invention can be used for both process development and process control of welding.
Lasers are often used for welding as a non-contact energy source that requires minimum heat input. In particular, low power pulsed Nd:YAG lasers exhibiting high peak powers combined with small spot sizes can heat materials above their melting point, without significantly raising temperature next to the weld pool. Advanced features such as pulse shaping and laser power feedback have further improved solid-state lasers by providing increased control of the laser output. However, even with these advanced features, prediction of laser-material interaction is not straight forward; therefore, it is difficult to develop a reliable and easy-to-use laser weld monitoring system.
Conventional monitoring techniques use sensors such as infrared (IR), ultraviolet (UV), high-speed camera, sound, and transducer acoustic. However, it is often difficult to analyze the monitored weld characteristics to distinguish between good and bad welds because of the non-trivial nature of predicting laser-material interaction. Further, complex pattern matching and/or advanced mathematical techniques are often employed to analyze the profiles taken, further complicating the analysis and application process. Because of the complicated nature of the conventional monitoring techniques and difficulties associated with the analysis, users often do not understand the monitoring process, and instead rely entirely on the system developers to produce a system that will meet their process development and/or process control needs.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for capturing the weld characteristics, for analyzing the captured weld characteristics using simple mathematical algorithms, and for applying the analysis to distinguish between good and bad welds that are easier to understand and customizable to meet the process development and process control needs of each individual user.
In an exemplary embodiment according to the present invention, a laser weld monitoring system capable of assessing weld quality of welds using a pulsed laser is provided. The system includes at least one sensor capable of capturing a weld characteristic of welding using said pulsed laser, said weld characteristic having a plurality of attributes; and data acquisition and processing equipment adapted for storing and analyzing said weld characteristic, wherein a user performs a plurality of welds to capture at least one weld characteristic for each weld, determines the weld quality of each weld, runs at least one of a library of algorithms associated with the attributes on said at least one weld characteristic for each weld to generate a single value output for the associated attribute, and selects an attribute indicative of the weld quality by correlating the single value outputs of said at least one algorithm with the weld qualities of the welds.
In another exemplary embodiment according to the present invention, a method of monitoring a weld quality of a pulsed laser is provided. The method comprises: performing a plurality of test welds; capturing at least one weld characteristic of each test weld, said at least one weld characteristic having a plurality of attributes; determining the weld quality of each test weld; running at least one of a library of algorithms associated with the attributes on said at least one weld characteristic for each weld to generate a single value output for the associated attribute; and selecting an attribute indicative of the weld quality by correlating the single value outputs of said at least one algorithm with the weld qualities of the test welds.
In yet another exemplary embodiment according to the present invention, a method of adjusting a focus height of a pulsed laser is provided. The method includes: performing a plurality of test welds, each test weld being performed at a different focus height about a predetermined initial focus height; capturing a temperature characteristic of each test weld; and determining the focus height that results in a maximum rising slope in the temperature characteristic as a correct focus height.